


Flying

by orphan_account



Series: Secret Santa gift stories [2]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian decides to hang out with his family instead of working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

Sebastian heard the sounds of laughter coming from outside. He looked out of the window of his study to see Kurt and Lizzy flying around on a pair of broomsticks, while Blaine was sitting on a chair with JC in his lap.

Sebastian looked down at his work, and back out the window, wondering whether he should finish his work or blow it off. Eventually, he put down his quill and walked outside.  
Kurt was soaring through the air gracefully, with Lizzy following with as much skill as a 7-year-old can have on a broom. Sebastian walked over to Blaine and sat down next to him. 

"Finished with your work?" asked Blaine.

"Almost," replied Sebastian. "I decided that I could hang out with you guys now and finish it later."

"Good idea," said Blaine. "Kurt decided that we should take advantage of the weather to improve Lizzy's flying skills."

Sebastian smiled. Of the three of them, Kurt was definitely the best flyer, so it was only natural that he had been the one to teach Lizzy how to fly. Sebastian was a hopeless flyer, and Blaine wasn't much better, although they and Kurt had had plenty of practice at riding stuff over the years. 

As Sebastian watched, Kurt started flying into a series of loops, emerging from the last one to land flawlessly on the lawn. Lizzy, who had been hovering, followed him down, landing somewhat gracefully. The two of them walked over, and Kurt pulled Sebastian into a kiss. 

"Daddy, what did you think of my flying?" asked Lizzy.

"It was very good, sweetheart," replied Sebastian. "In fact, if you keep practicing, you might get to be as good as your Papa." 

Lizzy smiled, then sat down on Sebastian's lap. Kurt sighed, then picked up Lizzy's broom and his own and walked off to put them away. He was back a few moments later, and pulled up a chair in between Blaine and Sebastian.


End file.
